For a transfer from a lying conveyance e.g. on a conveying belt to a hanging conveyance by means of e.g. individual grippers, the objects must not only be stood up, i.e. turned by 90.degree., but they must also be clocked and positioned in a highly precise manner. For carrying out such a transfer, a star feeder is a possible solution. A star feeder comprises compartments arranged at regular distances on the perimeter of a feeder wheel, which compartments have openings extending in axial direction. The star feeder is driven to rotate around a substantially horizontal axis. In a position on the perimeter of the feeder from where the compartments move upwards and have a more or less horizontal position (position 9 o'clock, if the feeder is rotating clockwise; position 3 o'clock if the feeder is rotating counter-clockwise), one of the objects supplied in a lying position is introduced into each compartment of the rotating star feeder. Each object has been rotated by about 90.degree. when it has reached the topmost position (position 12 o'clock) where it can be gripped by gripping means to be removed from the compartment.
Of course, the application of star feeders for transferring serially conveyed objects is not restricted to the application between supply in a lying position and further conveying in a hanging position. A star feeder can e.g. also be used for transferring objects supplied in a hanging position and conveyed away in a lying position or for transferring between two lying conveyances, whereby the objects are turned by the star feeder such that their part oriented downstream on supply to the transfer is turned upstream when being conveyed away.
Operation of such star feeders causes little problems. However, for transferring the objects not only precise positioning is necessary but in particular for objects of small stiffness (e.g. bags of all kind) sufficient guiding within the compartments is necessary also. Therefore, the form of the compartments must be adapted to the objects to be handled. This means that for a change in object type the compartments must possibly be exchanged or the whole star feeder must be exchanged. This kind of adaptation is connected with a lot of effort concerning time and material and can only be prevented through a very restricted use of the star feeder.